scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pizza Pandemonium
Pizza Pandemonium is the seventh episode of Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Premise When an Evil Pizza is being delivered to people's houses, the gang has to solve this finger-licking case! Plot Ding Dong! "I'll get it!" Said a little teenage girl. She was having a sleepover with a bunch of other girls. She opened the door and there stood a bigger pizza delivery man. "1 cheese, 1 pepperoni, 1 special?" Asked the man "Yup." Said the girl "That's $17.95." He said handing her the boxes. "Here you go." The girl said, handing the delivery man the money. "Have a good day." He said, shutting the door. "Alright guys who's ready to eat!?" The girl yelled. "Meeee!!!!!" All the other girls yelled in unison. They opened all 3 boxes. A girl reached for a slice of the special pizza when all of a sudden the pizza rose out of the box and a face made of toppings formed on the pie. "RAGGGGGRHHHHH!!!!" The pizza growled. "Ahhhhhh! Evil Pizza!" The girls shrieked, running away. The pizza bounced off of the walls destroying picture frames, vases, etc. It cornered the girls and growled one last time. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" The girls screamed. --- "Woohoo! Football Friday!" Fred cheered as the Mystery Machine cruised across the street. "Like hopefully the Coolsville Comets destroy the Shanksville Mosquitoes!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Reah!" Scooby agreed. "I can't believe you guys dragged me and Daphne along to this game." Velma said. "But Velm, it's the first game of the season." Fred exclaimed. "There's a lot more I'd rather being doing on a Friday night." Velma responded. "Jeepers, what happened at that house?" Daphne wondered as they approached a house with police cars around it. "Ooooo a mystery! Fred stop the car." Velma said. "Ok I guess a mystery's more important than a football game." Fred sighed. "Fred, like, what are you doing!" Shaggy said as Fred stopped the van in front of the house. "Duty calls gang!" Fred said. Scooby whimpered. The gang walked into the house to see it destroyed and the walls covered in pizza sauce and cheese. "What happened in here Officer Andrews?" Daphne asked. "You won't believe this but according to our witnesses, one of the pizzas that these girls ordered came to life and attacked them!" Officer Andrews explained. "Like, this is my kind of mystery!" Shaggy said as Scooby licked his lips. "Alright gang, let's investigate." Fred said. The gang began to look around. "Gang I found a clue." Daphne said, pointing to a stack of pizza boxes. "The pizzas that they ordered were from Mom and Pop's Pizzeria!" "Then that's where we should head first." Fred said. --- The gang walked into the basically empty pizzeria. "The Scooby Gang! Welcome to Mom and Pop's!" Pop said. "Hey Pop. How are you guys?" Velma asked. "Not so good. Ever since that pizza attacked that slumber party last night, business hasn't exactly been booming." Pop answered. "Plus our best delivery guy, Doughboy and best chef, Romero our taking one of their days off today." "Hmmmm. That's pretty suspicious." Velma said. All of a sudden a blonde man wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase came through the door. "Well, well, well Mom and Pop, I heard about your little 'incident'." He said. "For the last time Hal, we're not selling!" Mom said. "Hmph. You'll regret that decision." Hal said as he stormed out. "Who was that?" Daphne asked. "Hal Perkins from Hal's Pizza Palace. He wants to buy our shop and make it into one of his dirty chain pizza joints." Mom explained. "Pizza Palace?! Yummmmm...." Shaggy and Scooby said in unison, mouths watering. "Well now we have 3 suspects to investigate." Velma said. "Why don't we split up and investigate each of them. I'll go to t Chef Romero's house, Daphne and Velma, you guys go to the delivery man's house, and Shaggy and Scooby you guys investigate Pizza Palace." Fred said. "Roh Boy!" Scooby exclaimed. "You guys can use our delivery trucks to investigate." Pop said. --- Shaggy and Scooby walked into Hal's Pizza Palace. Inside was an arcade and a play area full of crying kids. The smell of grease filled the air. "Mmmmmmmmmm" Shaggy and Scooby said. "2 pizzas please." Shaggy ordered. The pizzas came and he and Scooby devoured them in one second. Buuuurrrppp!! "Ret's investigate." Scooby suggested. "Good idea. How about we investigate the kitchen?" Shaggy answered. Scooby gave a thumbs up and the two of them ducked under a waiter's cart and the two of them were pushed into the kitchen. "Whoa Scoob look at all of these orders." Shaggy said pointing to a bunch of delivery orders. "Repperoni!" Scooby cheered as he opened a package of Pizza Palace Pepperoni. "Look at the packaging Scoob, Pizza Palace Pepperoni, filled with cracked black pepper." Shaggy read. "Hey! What are you two doing here!?" Hal yelled at Shaggy and Scooby. "Like run Scooby!" Shaggy yelled. "You ron't have to tell me the twice!" Scooby said, running. --- Velma and Daphne knocked on the door of a suburban house. An older woman answered the door. "Hello are you my little boy's friends?" The woman asked. "Uhhhh yeah. Can we see him?" Velma responded. "Certainly, follow me." She said as the two followed her to a room. In the room was a larger man in a Mom and Pop's Pizzeria shirt. The room was messy and the man was playing a video game. "Honey, some friends are here!" The woman yelled as she left. "Who are... Wowza!" The man said. "Did you two answer on my dating profile??" "Ummm no. We're here investigating that killer pizza from the other night." Daphne said. "Oh yeah I delivered that pizza, but I had no clue it was evil. If you ask me that creepy chef is really behind it. He wants to make his own pizzeria with his 'real Italian pizzas'." Doughboy said. "I have one question for you, is your name actually Doughboy?" Daphne questioned. "No people just call me that 'cause of my size." Doughboy said. "Alright, thanks for the help." Velma said as they left. --- Fred knocked on the door of Chef Romero's house. "I guess no one's home." Fred said. Fred looked around and saw a side window was open. He climbed through it. "Ow." He said, rubbing his head. Fred looked around and grabbed some papers. "Romero's Roman Pizza, Roman Pizzeria, Italy's Finest... These are all restaurant names." Fred exclaimed. "RRRRRAGGGGGHHHH!!" Fred heard. He turned around and was face to face with the Evil Pizza! "Get out!" He yelled. "Agghh!!" Fred screamed, running towards the window. The pizza flew into the window's lock and it shut. Fred ran the other way, and up the stairs the pizza ricocheted across the walls and followed Fred. "Stop meddling you fool!" The pizza warned. Across the hall Fred saw an open window. He ran and dove through the window. "Whoa ohohhhhhhh!" He yelled. Luckily he landed on a trampoline he bounced up and down. The pizza flew through the window and flew past Fred and across town. --- The gang met back up at Mom and Pop's. "You'll never believe it but at Romero's house, the Evil Pizza attacked me, I barely got away!" Fred explained. "I also found a bunch of papers with restaurant names on them." "Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Scoob and I just found pepperoni and some delivery receipts." "According to Doughboy, Chef Romero is suspect Number 1." Velma said. "Hey gang, can I ask you for a favor?" Pop asked. "Rof Course." Scooby said. "What is it?" Daphne wondered. "Can you deliver an order of pizzas for a party? It's just that as you know, we're short a delivery man." Pop asked. "Sure no problem." Fred said. A chef handed Scooby a tower of 8 pizza boxes. "Ruh Roh!" Scooby exclaimed as he was about to topple from the unbalanced tower when the gang all took boxes from the tower. "Phew." Scooby sighed with relief as he wiped sweat from his forehead. The gang got into a delivery truck and started driving. "This address is a house right next to pizza palace." Daphne said. "They must really not like that greasy garbage like me." Velma said. "Like Scoob... Resist the temptation to eat the pizza." Shaggy whined. Scooby whimpered. "We're here!" Fred said, parking in front of the house. All of a sudden, the Evil Pizza flew up against the windshield! "Jeepers!" Daphne screamed. "Run!" Fred yelled. The chase scene starts. Scooby runs to the house's door and gives them the pizza and takes the money. He shuts the door and the Evil Pizza ran into Scooby's back. Scooby ran away. The gang runs into the closed Pizza Palace. Daphne and Velma jump into the ball pit. The pizza flies over them. Shaggy and Scooby run into the arcade. The pizza follows and puts a coin into a fighting arcade game. Shaggy and Scooby fake fight and act like video game characters. The pizza stops playing but Shaggy and Scooby keep fighting. The pizza growls and they run. Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby ran into the kitchen and dressed as chefs they made a pizza that looked like a girl pizza and they gave it to the Evil Pizza who fell in love. The gang runs away from the Evil Pizza. They make the pizza fly into the freezer and they lock him in. Chase scene ends. "Like, we barely made it." Shaggy said, out of breath. "Hey! What are you kids doing in my restaurant after it's closed?!" Hal yelled. "Uhhhhhh bye!" Fred said as the gang ran away. "I'll call the police on you nosy kids!" Hal warned. --- The gang drove back to Mom and Pop's. "Hey Scooby, what's on your back?" Velma wondered pulling a piece of pepperoni off of Scooby's back. "That's Pizza Palace Pepperoni!" Shaggy said. "That rust be from rhen the pizza ran rinto me." Scooby explained. "Hmmmmm." Velma said. "Does that mean Hal's our guy?" Daphne asked. "I don't know but we definitely need to set a trap." Velma said. --- Scooby, dressed in a Mom and Pop's delivery boy uniform went up and knocked on a door with pizza boxes in hand. Ding Dong! "Hello. Ah my pizza!" Fred said in a bad costume while speaking in a bad accent. "Rere you go." Scooby said, handing Fred the pizzas. "RAGRGGGGGGHHH!!!!" They heard. The Evil Pizza flew towards the pizza boxes. "Now Scoob!" Fred yelled. Scooby opened a pizza box and a claw came out, grabbing the Evil Pizza. Scooby ate it to reveal a frisbee! "Like is that a frisbee?" Shaggy wondered as he, Daphne, and Velma came out of the bushes. "An electronically controlled frisbee." Velma explained. "That explains why the pizza rotated and acted like a frisbee!" Daphne said. "Now I'll use my cell phone to track down the controller of this frisbee." Velma explained. "There I got it. Fred go follow the blip." The gang hopped into the Mystery Machine and drove to a house. "Doughboy!" Fred said knocking on the door. "No one's home!" Doughboy said from inside the house. Fred broke down the door. "Oh hello." Said Doughboy's mom as the gang passed her. They walked into Doughboy's room as he was playing video games. "What do you want?" Doughboy asked. "You know what we want." Shaggy said. "You had a nice setup Doughboy. You would steal a pizza you were delivering and then eat it for yourself. You then replaced the pizza with the Evil Pizza. You tried to pin the blame on both Hal and Romero so you could get off Scott free eating free pizzas. Even when me and Daphne were here earlier you were controlling the pizza with your video game console." Velma explained. "Phil Geraldine is that true!" Said Doughboy's mom. "Phil Geraldine... So that's how you got that Pizza Palace Pepperoni. Your name was one of the name's on the delivery receipts!" Shaggy exclaimed. "It's true. I wanted to eat free pizzas without a care but I knew I would get caught. I would've gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you meddling kids!" Doughboy said as the police dragged him away. --- The gang was back at Mom and Pop's which was now packed. "We can't thank you enough kids!" Mom said. "Free pizza for life!" Pop said. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby cheered licking his lips. Writer's Note Feel free to review! Locations *Coolsville **Girl's House **Doughboy's House **Romero's House **Mom and Pop's Pizzeria **Hal's Pizza Palace ***Kitchen Cast and Characters Villains *Evil Pizza Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Volume 2: Futuristic Frights Category:ScoobyDude's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Category:Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Season 1 Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff